Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Rainbow
by RikuKingdomHearts
Summary: A young girl is turned into an eevee for an unknown reasons and she wakes up in the world of pokémon. She makes friends with a charmander, who tells her destruction is happening everywhere and pokémon are in danger. Together they go and help the pokémon that are in danger and find the cause of all the destruction. I'm not the best at descriptions, the story is really good though
1. Ch 1 The old well

This story is based off the _pokémon mystery dungeon red/blue rescue team_ games. There also might be a little bit based off _pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of sky._

I hope you all like it. Please like and review.

I don't own Pokémon or anything like that.

* * *

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Rainbow

**Ch.1 ****The old well**

A young girl with long black hair and blue eyes was walking through a forest, she was wearing blue jeans, red and blue sneakers, a white t-shirt that said, "I love pokémon", and a pink scarf/ribbon around her neck. She was looking all around the forest for wild pokémon to catch. She wasn't looking for any pokémon in particular, she just wanted to catch a pokémon. But as she kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest, she thought to herself that maybe there was a certain pokémon that she was hoping to find, and then she knew which one it was.

_"I really want to catch an eevee."_ She thought to herself.

She continued walking until she came to a clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing there was old looking well. It was a round well made up of stones, and there was some moss growing on the bottom of the well. The well was pretty large, if someone were to stand on it, they could fall into the well if they weren't careful. The young girl walked up to the well and look at it curiously.

_"Why is there a old well out here in the middle of a forest?"_ She thought to herself.

She bent forward to look down at the well and saw water in it, but she didn't she her reflection. She rubbed her eyes and looked down the well again, and she still didn't see her reflection.

"What is with this well?" She said out loud to herself.

She reached her hand down the well and touched the water making it ripple. When the ripples faded she saw a reflection, but it wasn't hers. It was a reflection of an eevee! The girl quickly turned around behind her, then she looked all around herself, but she didn't see any eevees anywhere, nor did she see any other pokémon. She turned back to the well and looked down it once again. The eevee reflection was gone, but the girl could see something shining at the bottom of the well. She was curious what it was so she started to reach down to it. She was leaning over the well reaching down to the shiny object, when suddenly, out of no where, a super strong gust of winds blew through the forest. The wind was so strong that it actually knocked the girl into the well. Before she knew it she was falling down the well. She tried swimming back up but she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she sank down towards the bottom of the well. But after a few seconds she realized that she should have already hit the bottom well.

She started panicking, thinking, _"What am I going to do? Will I sink down forever? What will my friends think? My friends…..my family..."_

She tried thinking of her friends and family but when she did she couldn't remember what they looked like or what their names were. Soon she didn't know what she was forgetting because she was forgetting it.* She didn't have much time to think about it because she started to fall asleep as she was sinking. Soon she was completely asleep, sinking down the bottomless well.

**Sometime later in a forest**

A gentle cool breeze passed through the forest, a young charmander was taking a walk through the forest when suddenly he saw an unconscious pokémon up ahead. He ran over the the pokémon and saw it was an eevee. He saw that this eevee this eevee had a pink scarf/ribbon tied around it's neck.

"Hey, are you ok?" He said. The eevee gave no response. "Hey come on wake up." He poked the eevee's cheek. The eevee still gave no response. "Please wake up. Come on, wake up." He started poking the eevee's cheek constantly. Then the eevee gave a moan. "Oh good, you're still alive." He said smiling. The eevee opened it's eyes to see a charmander smiling at her. "I'm glad you're wake. You had me worried." The charmander said.

The eevee gave a little yawn, "You're talking.."

The charmander look at the eevee and gave a small chuckle. "Well of course I talk. Everyone talks."

The eevee looked at the charmander sleepily, "I meant I can understand you, humans have never been able to understand pokémon before."

"Humans? Did you hit your head or something?"

The eevee, who was now a little more awake looked at the charmander curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're not a human, you're an eevee."

"An eevee?"

The charmander put his hand on the eevee's head, "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you need some water. There is a small pond over there." He pointed to where the small pond was.

The eevee walked over to the pond and looked down at the water, she stopped and stared at her reflection. It was a reflection of an eevee! She looked down at herself and then looked behind her. She did look like an eevee!

_"What's happened to me! I've turned into an eevee!"_ She thought as she started to panic.

* * *

*That is probably one of the most stupidest lines I've ever wrote. Oh well.

Hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter.


	2. Ch 2 New friendship

Here's the second chapter of PMDR. Enjoy.

I don't own pokemon or anything like that.

* * *

Ch.2 New friendship

The charmander walked over to the eevee and looked at her, he was worried if she was all right.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

The eevee turned and looked at him, she had started to cry, "I know I am a human I know I am."

"We'll if you are a human tell me something only you as a human would know. Tell me where you're from or about you friends and family."

The eevee sniffles a little and nodded, "Ok well I..I...my friends...my family...I can't remember!"

The charmander looked at her slightly confused "You can't remember anything about your friends or family?"

"I can't even remember if I have any friends or family!" The eevee shouted as she cried a little more.

The charmander put his hand on her head and gave her a small smile, "Hey don't cry, you'll be alright. Can you remember your name?"

The eevee closed her eyes and thought about it and then said, "Yes I can remember my name, that seams it's like the only thing I can remember."

"What's your name then?"

"My name is Layla. What's your name?"

"Tony."

Before either of them could say anything else they heard a shout coming from somewhere in the forest, and it was getting closer to them.

"Help! Someone please help!" The voice shouted.

Suddenly a marill comes running and stops in front of Tony and Layla to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"My little brother, he fell into a near by cavern when we were playing, I tried to go and get him but I was attacked by wild pokémon."

"Wild pokémon!" Tony exclaimed.

The marill nodded, "Yes wild pokémon. They aren't civilized at all, and they are very protective of their territory. I'm not the best fighter, I tried to go and save my little brother but I could."

"We could go save your brother." Tony said smiling.

The marill looked up at Tony and gave a smile, "Realy? Thank you."

"Come on Layla lets go." Tony said as he stared head towards where the marill had come from.

"Ok." Layla said as she followed Tony. _"I might as well do something here until I figure out why I was turned into an eevee."_ Layla thought to herself .

They walked through the forest until they came to a clearing, and few feet into front of them was the cavern.

"This is where that marill's brother fell in." Tony said, "Lets head down and start looking for his brother."

"But what if wild pokémon attack us? I don't know how to fight."

"Don't worry you'll be ok, and if any wild pokémon attack us I'll protect you."

"Thank you Tony."

Layla and Tony started to head down into the cavern, when they got down there Layla notice that there were tunnel ways everywhere and each tunnel way led to a large room like area.

"It's like a maze in here." Layla stated

"It's actually called a mystery dungeon."

" A mystery dungeon? Why is it called that?"

"There are mystery dungeon every and the weird thing about them is that every time you enter the dungeon, the layout of the floor changes. No one knows why that happens."

"Interesting."

After a short bit they came to a set of stairs.

"These stairs lead to the next floor level." Tony explained.

"How many floors are there?"

"Every dungeon has its own amount, this cavern shouldn't have too many floors."

"Alright then, lets continue."

As they were making their way through the second floor Layla heard a small voice coming from behind her.

"Get out."

Layla turned around to see a rattata staring at her, and it looked like it was preparing to attack.

"T-Tony…" Layla stammered.


	3. Ch 3 A rescue team

Here's chapter 3. It's a little longer :) Enjoy.

I don't own pokémon or anything like that.

* * *

Ch. 3 A rescue team

Tony quickly turned around to see the rattata preparing to attack Layla, who was frozen in place with fear. Quickly Tony jumped in front of Layla as the rattata attacked, the rattata used tackle on Tony and he stumbled back a little but then charged at the rattata and used scratch on it. The rattata made a hissing sound then ran away. Tony turned around to see Layla with her eyes closer, he walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

"It's ok, that wild rattata is gone now."

Layla opened her eyes and looked around, then looked back at Tony, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tony said as he gave a smile.

"Next time I'll try to fight. Next time I won't be a coward."

"Good. Now lets continue."

As they continued walking through the second floor a pidgey came at them, it tackled at Layla, knocking her over, but she quickly got back up and charged at the pidgey and tackled it. The pidgey ran away after that. Layla looked at Tony and smiled.

"I did it! I fought a pokémon!"

"Good job Layla, and look over there." Tony pointed to a set of stairs, "There's the stairs to the next level."

They made their way up to the third floor but when they got up there it was a dead end.

"This is the last floor here." Tony stated.

"Then that marill's brother should be here."

They looked up ahead of them to see a little azurill crying.

"Brother where are you? Help me!"

Tony slowly approached the little azurill, "Hi little guy."

The azurill turned and looked at Tony, "Who are you? Are you two lost as well?"

"No we're not lost we're here to help you. You're brother sent us." Layla said sweetly.

"My brother!" The little azurill said as he started to smile.

"How about we go see your brother now." Tony asked smiling.

The little azurill nodded as he followed Layla and Tony out of the dungeon and then out of the cavern. Soon they returned to the marill who was so happy to see his little brother.

"Henry!" He cried happily.

"Benny!" Cried Henry as he ran into his big brother's arms.

Layla and Tony smiled at this happy reunion. Then Benny looked at Layla and Tony, "Thanks you so much for finding my little brother."

"Don't mention it, I'm always glad to help out other pokémon in need." Tony said.

"I really want to pay you for your troubles but I don't have much. But I do have these." Benny held out three berries; a blue one (Oran Berry), a pink one, (Pecha Berry), and a green one, (Rawst Berry). "Please take these as my thanks."

"Oh I don't want to take your berries." Tony said.

"No no I insist. Please take them." Benny held out the berries for Tony and, Tony took them. "I don't think I ever got your names."

"Oh, I'm Tony and this is Layla." Tony said as he pointed to himself and Layla.

"Thank you Tony and Layla." Henry said and then he giggle at Tony and Layla.

_"Aww he's so adorable."_ Layla thought to herself.

"Well we should be getting home now, otherwise mom will worry." Benny said. "Bye and thanks again." Benny and Henry started walking away to their home.

"Bye guys." Tony shouted as he waved goodbye.

"Bye." Layla said.

Layla looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was a beautiful orange color.  
"Wow look at the sky." She said.

Tony looked up at the sky. "It's such a pretty sunset. Well it's going to get dark soon so I better get home."

Layla looked at him and said, "Wait..."

"Oh yeah you probably don't have anywhere to stay. Well you can come with me, I've got this really cool spare house you can stay in. Follow me." Tony stared walking away.

"Wait up." Layla said as she ran to Tony.

**A bit later**

"Here's the house I was talking about." Tony said as he point to the house ahead of him.

The house was small and round and had a few windows.

"Whoa, this is a cool house." Layla said as she stared at the house.

"You can stay here, it has a very cozy bed."

"Really? I can stay here? Thank you Tony."

"You're welcome."

Layla felt her stomach grumble. "Oh, I'm hungry..."

"Well then you're in luck Layla, come with me inside the house.

They walked inside the house, there was a big pile of hay in the back of the house and on one side there was a big bowl of water and on the other side of the house there was piles of apples!

"Go ahead Layla, take an apple."

"Thanks." Layla said as she walked up to the apple pile and took an apple, then took a bite. "Mmm this apple is really good."

"I know, they are really good. But Layla there's something I want to ask you."

Layla looked up from her apple, "Yes what is it?"

"Well right now in the world there is a lot of disasters going on, both natural and unnatural."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for the natural disasters, there's been a lot of earthquakes and floods that have put many pokémon in danger and in need of rescuing. Then there's the unnatural disasters, these disasters happen over night..."

"What happens?" Layla asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain but, many towns over night have been destroyed. During that day everything's fine, and before everyone goes to bed everything is still fine, but the next morning everything is destroyed. Gardens are torn up and ruin, the shops are completely empty, and destroyed, and other stuff like that."

"Nobody ever see this happening?"

"No, not even the noctowl night guards. They guard the towns over night and never see anything happening. It's really weird one moment everything is peaceful and the next it's destroyed. With all these natural and unnatural disasters happening lots of pokémon are in need of help and that's where rescue teams come in."

"Rescue teams?"

"rescue teams are groups of pokémon that help save the pokémon in danger. I've always wanted to be a part of a rescue team, and I was wondering if you'd like to start one with me?"

"Start a rescue team?..." Layla said as she thought about it. "I guess I could do it, I really don't have anything better to do since I can't remember anything." Layla looked at Tony and smiled, "Sure I'll start a rescue team with you."

"Really?! You would?! Thank you Layla.

Layla smiled, "You're welcome."

"It's getting dark I should get home, but I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Layla said as Tony left.

Layla walked over to the hay bed and lied down on it.

_"This hay is so soft, I know I'll have a good nights sleep on this."_ Layla thought to herself. She yawned and then closed her eyes.


	4. Ch 4 The dream

Here's ch.4 enjoy.

I don't own Pokémon or anything like that.

* * *

**Ch.4 The dream**

Layla opened her eyes and saw that she was on small dirt path in a forest. Everything around her was fuzzy looking and there seemed to be some fog in the air.

_"This must be a dream."_ Layla thought to herself.

She continued walking down the path until she came to a spit in the path, but the path didn't just split into two paths it split into seven different paths. Layla looked at the seven paths in front of her and noticed that each path was colored. Going from left to right there was a red path, next to that there was a yellow path, then a green path, then a light blue path, then a blue path, then a purple path, and finally a black path. Layla looked at the path curiously, wondering where each one led. She wanted to explore each path but she had a feeling once she went down one path she wouldn't be able to come back. Then Layla could hear a faint voice speaking, she couldn't hear what the voice was saying. Just as she was going to call out to the voice more fog came in out of no where and Layla couldn't see a thing, and then everything faded away.

Layla opened her eyes and gave a yawn, she looked around then at herself, _"I'm still an eevee. Why have I been turned into an eevee?"_ She thought to herself._ "Who was that voice I heard? What was it saying?" _Layla thought about it for a bit as she lied on her hay bed. Then she decided to get up,_ "Well since this doesn't seem to be a dream I might as well go see how Tony is doing." _She thought.

She walked outside to see Tony sleeping in front of her house.

"Tony?" She asked.

Tony opened his eyes and saw Layla, "Wah!" He was startled by Layla and nearly fell back, he stood up and smiled at Layla, "Good morning Layla."

"Good morning Tony. What were you doing sleeping out here?"

Tony gave a small chuckle, "He he, I was so excited to start a rescue team that I couldn't sleep, so I came here and was going to wait for you to wake up, but I guess I fell asleep at some point. Oh Layla I almost forgot…"

"What is it Tony?"

"We need a rescue team name. Every rescue team has one. What do you want our team name to be?"

"A rescue team name….well lets see…" Layla said as she thought about it, then said, "Splash Q47."

"Splash Q47? Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know...but it sounds cool right?"

"Hmm I guess it does, from now on we'll be known as Splash Q47!" Tony said as he gave a big smile. Layla also smiled. "Layla how about I show you round the town today?"

"Alright."

Tony led Layla down a path that led into the town square. "This is Ketosen (Key-toe-sen) Town."

Layla looked around the town and saw many things.

She saw a shop with two Kecleons, one green and one purple, behind them were shelves filled with apples, seeds, berries, TMs, orbs and other stuff.

"That's the Kecleon brother's shop. They sell all sorts of things from food to TMs and other things like that. The Kecleon brothers are very nice pokémon, we'll stop by there later." Tony said.

Tony kept showing Layla the town, he showed her the bank, which was run by a Persian, then he showed her the Kangaskhan storage. After that he took her down a path that lead to a big bulletin board. There was a Plusle in front of the board trying to put a piece of paper on it.

"Do you need some help?" Tony asked as he walked over to the Plusle.

The Plusle nodded, "Yes please." The Plusle handed Tony the paper.

Tony looked at it and said, "This is a paper for a rescue request."

"Yes two of my friends are lost in a dungeon and I'm to scared to go and find them, because I also might get lost. Then we'd all be lost."

Tony gave a smile, "Well how about Layla and I go and find your friend?"

"Would you guys really do that?"

"Yeah we'd like to help you and your friends, right Layla?"

"Yeah Tony, well help." Layla said.

"Thank you so much. So my friends are a Plusle, like me, and her name is Milly, and my other friend is a Minun, and his name is Mark. Oh and my name is Sarah."

"So Sarah, where are your friends?" Layla asked.

"They are lost in a dungeon called Electric Meadow." Sarah said.

"Ok, Electric Meadow, let's go Layla." Tony said.

"Ok, let's go."

"Meet me back here once you find my friends." Sarah shouted as Layla and Tony left.

"Ok." Layla said.

Tony and Layla headed off to where Electric Meadow was and when they got there they stopped in front of the entrance.

"Ready Layla?" Tony asked.

"Ready."

They headed into the dungeon. On the first floor they hardly ran into any wild pokémon. But when they did Tony and Layla fought them off. A wild Aron tried to attack them but Tony used flamethrower and scared it off. Later on the third floor a Flaaffy showed up but Layla tackled it and it ran off. After a little while they came to the fifth floor and it was the finial floor.

"Look out for Sarah's friends, they should be around here somewhere." Tony said.

"Right." Layla said.

They looked around the floor and soon found the two pokémon they were looking, a lost Minun and a lost Plusle. Tony and Layla approached them.

"Hi, are you Milly an Mark?" Layla asked.

Milly nodded, "Yes that's us, have you come to help us find our way out?"

"Yes, your friend Sarah sent us." Tony said.

"Thank you, now let's get out of here." Mark said.

They headed out and went back to Ketosen Town. They met Sarah back at the bulletin board.

"Milly! Mark!" Sarah said as she ran to them and gave them a hug. Then she turned to Layla and Tony, "Thank you guys so much for finding my friends."

"Your welcome." Tony said.

"I hope that one day I can be as brave and as strong as you two. Oh I got it, can I join your rescue team?" Sarah asked.

"You want to join our rescue team?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I want to go on adventures with you guys. And get stronger. Can I please join your rescue team?"

"What do you think Layla? Should we have Sarah join our rescue team.?"

Layla gave it some thought and then said, "Sure Sarah you can join our team."

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "I'm part of a rescue team!"

"Congratulation!" Mark and Milly both said.

"If you guys ever need me you can come and find me in Thunder Meadow, that's where I live."

"Ok. See you guys later than." Tony said as he and Layla head back to Layla house.

"Bye Tony, Bye Layla." Sarah, Milly, and Mark all said at once.

**At Layla's house**.

"See you tomorrow Layla." Tony said as he started heading back to his home.

"Ok bye Tony." Layla said.

Layla headed inside and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Splash Q47 was actually that name of my rescue team in Pokémon mystery dungeon red rescue team.

ha have no idea why I named the town Ketosen, I guess I just came up with it and liked it.

I will try to post chapters a few times a week, I don't think I can post one each day, so I'll post a few times a week.

After this chapter the story will get better I'll get better as I keep writing more and more.

Hope you enjoyed ch.4.


	5. Ch 5 Agog and Dex

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

I don't own Pokémon or anything like that.

* * *

Ch.5 Agog and Dex

That night Layla found herself in the foggy forest, she was walking down the path again.

"This is the same dream I had last night." Layla thought.

When she got to the seven different paths she tried to listen to the voice that was talking, but she still couldn't hear what it was saying. Then everything when black again and Layla woke up.

"Hello? Are you Layla?" A voice asked.

Layla yawned and looked around her room, "Huh? Who's there?" Layla asked.

"Oops...sorry I should show myself." The voice said, then a skitty walked into Layla's house, "My name is Danielle. I need your help."

"Help with what?" Layla asked.

"My friend is missing and I'm worried about him, and I heard that there is a rescue team here and I was hoping that you could help."

"Oh I get it. Well how about we go outside and wait for my partner Tony."

"Ok."

They went outside and saw Tony walking up to the house.

"Good morning Layla," He said as he waved to her, then he saw Danielle, "Hi, you are you?"

"My name is Danielle, and I need your help. My friend Agog, who is a Poochyena, left five days ago saying he'd be back in two days, and now I'm worried something terrible has happened. So I'm hoping, since you're a rescue team, that you'll go and find him for me. Please?"

"Sure we'll find your friend for you. Do you know where he was going?" Tony asked.

"I think he said he was going to a place called Mt. Steel."

"Mt. Steel ok. Don't worry Danielle, we will find Agog for you." Layla said sweetly as she smiled.

"I knew coming here was a good idea, thank you. I'll wait here until you get back, if that's alright."

"Sure you can stay here." Layla said.

"Ok Layla lets go." Tony said as he started walking away.

"Hey wait up Tony." Layla said as she ran to catch up with Tony.

They walked down a path that would lead to Mt. Steel, and on their way there they took a short break to eat some apples. Then they continued on their way. A little while later they made it to Mt. Steel. Tony and Layla stopped in front of the entrance.

"This is the place, Mt. Steel. Ready Layla?" Tony said.

"Yeah, lets go." Layla said.

When they entered the first floor they started looking for the stairs to the next floor, but soon two pokémon, a Aron and a Mawile, came out of nowhere and charged at Tony and Layla. Tony scratched the Aron as it ran up to Tony, then the Aron head butted him, then Tony used flamethrower and the Aron ran away. Layla was cornered by the Mawile, the Mawile tried to bite Layla but Layla dodged it. Then she tackled the Mawile, the Mawile tried to bite again but Layla still dodged it, then she quickly attacked the Mawile and it ran off. After that Layla and Tony continued on their way. Later on the third floor they ran into some Beldum but they quickly took them out. When they made it to the seventh floor, they realized it was the last floor. The last floor was just one big room.

Layla and Tony saw a Poochyena a laying on the floor in front of them.

"That must be Agog." Layla said.

They walked over to Agog and saw that he was sleeping. Tony poked Agog seeing if he'd wake up. Agog's eyes slowly opened and glared at Tony. Agog gave a low growl.

Tony backed up a little, "Um..hi.."

Agog growled again, "I was sleeping...why did you wake me?"

"Your friend Danielle sent us to find you, she was worried about you. She said that you said that you would be back in two days and its been five days." Layla said.

Agog sat up and yawned, "She's my friend and she should know that I sometimes come back a few days later than I say."

"Well how about we go back so you can tell her that." Tony said.

"No not yet." Agog said.

"Why don't you want to go back yet?" Tony asked.

"I'm waiting for someone to come here." Agog replied.

"Who?" Layla asked.

"I'm waiting for a Skarmory named Dex. I know he has been causing some trouble lately and I'm going to put a stop to it."

"How do you know he's causing trouble? Have you seen him causing trouble?" Tony questioned.

"No I have seen him causing trouble."

"Then how do you know he's causing trouble." Tony said.

"I just know, ok!?" Agog yelled and then growled a little and Tony backed up a little more.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind that blew through the floor and a Skarmory; Dex, Layla presumed, flew down to the floor and landed.

"What are all of you doing here?" He asked, looking at all three of them.

"I'm here to take you down!" Agog yelled and them charged at Dex.

"I doubt you can ever defeat me!" Dex shouted.

Dex flapped his wings extremely fast causing a huge gust of wind, both Tony and Layla were blown back by it but Agog some how had dodged it. Agog ran up to Dex and jumped on his and bite Dex's right wing.

"Gah! Get off my wing!" Dex said as he tried to shake Agog off his wing, but Agog held on tightly with his teeth.

"Come on Layla lets help Agog." Tony said as he stood up.

"Yeah, let's help."

Layla charged at Dex and tackled him, while Agog was still biting Dex's wing, and then Tony used flamethrower. Dex nearly collapsed to the ground. Agog let go of Dex's wing and look at Tony and Layla.

"Thanks." He said.

"You think you won..?" Dex said weakly, "I'll be back you'll see." Then Dex spread his wings and took off.

Agog turned and looked at Tony and Layla, "Now that I'm done dealing with Dex we can head back now."

Back at Layla's house

"Agog I was worried about you." Danielle said.

"Next time don't be so worried, ok?" Agog said.

"Ok." Danielle said, then she turned to Layla and Tony, "Thank you for finding Agog, I just wish I could pay you back."

"It's alright, you don't have to pay us." Tony said as he gave a smile.

"Hey I know how Danielle can repay you." Agog said.

"How?" Tony asked.

"I'll join your rescue team."

"What? What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"You need someone on your rescue team that's strong and that me. I'll join your team even if you say no." Agog said.

"Um...I guess you can join our rescue team. Is that ok with you Layla?" Tony asked Layla.

"Sure, it's ok with me."

"Ok then, if you ever need me I live in the Wild Plains. Bye." Agog said and then he walked away.

"Bye and thanks again." Danielle said, as she ran to catch up with Agog.

Tony looked up at the sky and saw that there were grey clouds.

"Looks like it might rain tonight, I better get home. See you tomorrow Layla.

"Ok, goodnight Tony."

"Night." Tony said as he walked away.

Layla walked inside and lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

pretty good right? Hujust wait till i post chapter 6, that's a really good one.


	6. Ch 6 Nightmare

I really wanted to post ch.6 so I finished it today, so I've posted two chapters today. Here is ch.6 enjoy.

I don't own pokémon

* * *

Ch.6 Nightmare

That night as Layla was falling asleep she thought that she would probably have the same dream again, but she was far from right.

In her dream she woke up in a dark field, she looked up at the sky to see not a single star in the sky. Not even the moon was there. It was so dark Layla could hardly see a thing. She looked around trying to see something, then she notice six shadows at the far end of the field. She squinted to try to see who the six figures were. Then she realized the figures didn't look like pokémon, they looked like people! Layla suddenly had a feeling in her stomach that she knew the figures, Layla tried to think of who they were but she couldn't remember. She decided to run to the figures to see who they were. She ran to them but she never got closer, because the figures were moving farther away as she was trying to get closer.

"Wait!" She shouted, "Who are you people? Do I know you?! Come back!"

She ran faster and faster, trying to catch up with the figure but she couldn't catch up. Soon the six figures disappeared into the darkness before her eyes. Layla stopped and looked around to see where the figures were but she didn't see them.

Layla started to cry, tears were rolling down her face, she tried to walk away but she couldn't. She was sinking into the ground!

"It's quicksand!" Layla thought.

She started to panic, she tried to get out but she just kept sinking. Soon she had sunk down so far that the quicksand had almost completely engulfed her. She held her breath and closed her eyes as the quicksand engulfed her completely.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't in quicksand anymore, now she was falling down a black abyss and she was falling faster and faster. Soon she started spinning, Layla started to panic more and more. Then before she knew it she hit the bottom on her back, she tried to get up but she was stuck. She couldn't move at all she looked down to see she was stuck in a really sticky tar.

Layla tried to scream for help but when she screamed no voice came out. Now Layla really started to panic, she kept trying to scream for help but it was pointless. Slowly the tar was engulfing her, and just as it was about to completely engulf her, she heard a big crash, and then everything went black.

Layla woke up quickly and was breathing heavily, she looked outside and saw it was raining heavily and there was thunder and lighting. Out of no where Layla ran outside and stood in front of her house then curled up on the ground and started crying again.

Layla didn't know how long she was out there, but she was soaking wet. Suddenly she didn't feel any rain on her, she looked up to see Tony with a big umbrella.

"All the thunder woke me up, and I was worried about you so I came to check up on you. Are you alright?" Tony asked.

Layla just looked at him and continued crying.

"Layla...what's wrong?"

Layla still said nothing, she just kept crying.

"Hey lets get inside, you looked soaked." Tony said. He and Layla walked back inside her house, Tony closed the umbrella and put it by the door. He went over to Layla, "We should take you scarf off, it's soaking wet."

Layla nodded and sniffled as Tony took off her scarf, he put it on a hook on the wall. Then he went over to an old looking chest and opened it. He pulled out a blanket and brought it over to Layla and wrapped it around her.

"Here, this will make you feel warmer."

"Thank you." Layla said quietly.

"Layla...please tell me what's wrong."

"I had a bad dream...I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, I won't make you tell me. I should head back now, before the storm gets worse."

"Tony...I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep now..I'm too scared."

"I know something that might help." Tony said as he went over to the same chest and opened it again, this time he pulled out a seed. He walked over to Layla and held out the seed to her.

"This is a sleep seed, it's for pokémon who have insomnia or are just having trouble falling asleep. It will help them fall asleep for the night."

Layla ate the seed and said, "Thank you again Tony." Layla gave a yawn and started to feel sleepy.

"I'm going back home now Layla, have a good nights sleep now, bye."

"Bye Tony." Layla said sleepily.

She cuddled up under the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please like, review, etc.


	7. Ch 7 The Story

I finally finished ch.7 I've been working on my Yu Gi Oh Zexal story so much. But here is ch 7.

I don't own pokémon

* * *

Ch. 7 The Story

Layla woke up the next morning and yawned, she got up and walked outside. Outside it the sun was shining and there were puddles of water everywhere. Layla walked around the front of the house as she waited for Tony. Soon Tony came and walked up to Layla.

"Good morning Layla. How did you sleep last night?"

"I guess I slept all right, I still don't want to talk about it though."

"Have you check if we have any rescue requests yet?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you," He walked over to the mailbox at the front of Layla's house. "Now that we are a rescue team, we will be getting rescue requests in this mailbox, from pokémon who need help."

"Oh ok, I get it. Lets check it."

Tony was about to open the mailbox, when a voice said, "Stop! don't open that mailbox."

Tony and Layla turned around to see three pokémon behind them. There was a Ekans on the left, a Mawile in the middle and a Seviper on the right. The Mawile step forward.

"Do not open that mailbox." She said coldly.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"This is rescue team Splash Q47's home base, right?" Asked the Ekans.

"Yeah...it is..what do you want?" Tony asked.

"First let us introduce ourselves." The Mawile said, "I am Andrea."

"I am Dethra (D-thra)." The Ekans said.

"And I am Amra." Said the Seviper.

"We are Team Trouble and I am the leader of this team." Andrea said.

Tony backed up a little, "Ok...so want do you want?"

"We want to take a look in that mailbox of yours." Amra said as she, Andrea, and Dethra smiled.

Andrea and her team ran up to the mailbox and opened it and started looking through it and taking out the mail that was in it.

"Hey! That's our mailbox! You can't do that!" Tony shouted at them.

Andrea turned and looked at him and scowled at him, then she walked up to him and glared at him, "Look kid," She said rudely, "we can do whatever we want. You can't tell us what to do. No one can! If we want to take rescue mail from someone's mailbox we will! Because we can! We steal rescue mail all the time from loser teams like you. But we aren't doing it because of the goodness in our hearts, we are doing for money and only money! And if you ever try to stop us you will regret it, you'll regret ever becoming a rescue team. So don't mess with us!"

After she finished speaking she shoved Tony back and made him fall to the ground. She took the rest of the mail in the mailbox and said, "You are a loser, if you can't stand up for yourself, then you're a loser and shouldn't be part of a rescue team. Oh and thanks for the rescue mail." Then Andrea and her team left.

Tony sat there on the ground staring at the empty mailbox.

"Tony? Are you all right?" Layla asked.

Tony stood up and look at Layla and smile, "I'm, alright, but that was very ride of them to take our rescue mail. If they try that again will stop them. Right Layla?"

Layla smiled and nodded, "Right."

"Let's go check the bulletin board, maybe there are some rescue missions we can do."

"Ok, let's go."

Layla and Tony headed down to bulletin board and when they got there,they saw that there were no rescues available. Tony sat down and singed in disappointment.

"What are we going to do now Layla? There aren't any rescue missions today."

"Don't worry Tony there will be more rescue missions tomorrow, and we will probably have some in our mailbox too. But we should do something fun for the rest of the day today." Layla said as she sat next to Tony and smiled.

"You're right Layla," Tony said standing up, "Even though we don't have any rescue missions to do today, we should still have fun. Now let's see what should we do...?" Tony thought about it for a bit, until he had an idea. "Oh, I got it! We can go see Zin the Storyteller. He's an Xatu, and he tells the most interesting stories ever."

"That sounds like fun, let's go."

Tony and Layla headed back into town and took a path that lead down to a small beach and on the far end of the beach was a small mountain.

"Zin is in top of that mountain." Tony said as he pointed to the mountain.

The crossed the beach and then headed up the mountain. When they got to the top they saw Zin  
sleeping on a round stump.

"He's sleeping...should we wake him?" Layla asked Tony.

"I don't know...I'll try waking him." Tony said as he slowly approached Zin. Tony was just about to poke Zin, when Zin's eyes quickly opened and he quickly stretched out his wings, making Tony jump back.

"What is your business here?" Zin asked.

"Um...mister Zin sir..." Tony started to say but was cut off by Zin.

"Just call me Zin, now what are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if you could tell is a story. You are Zin the Storyteller, right?" Tony said.

"I am Zin the Storyteller. Now what story would you like to hear? A story of pokémon legend? Or something else? Like a story of creatures of darkness that are destroyed by a key object? Or a story about cards that are used in battle? What would you like? I know so much."

"Layla you can pick a story." Tony said.

"Alright, can we hear a pokémon legend story?"

"Good choice, now I will tell you about the very special pokémon legend. The legend of the e  
Eevees."

_"The legend of the Eevees?"_ Layla thought to herself, _"I'm an Eevee, what a coincidence."_

"The legend of the eevees is a very special legend, not that many pokémon believe in it anymore. I still believe in it though. I hope you two will believe in this story after I tell you. Alright now for the story. As you know eevees have very special evolutions, they can evolve into seven different forms; Vaproeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. One there will be a day where the world will be in danger, the legend says that some legandarys will become controlled by an evil being and that evil being will make them destroy the world, and the seven evolutions of Eevee will stand up to the danger and stop it. This legend has never happened but some say it will happen in the future, I believe this is true. And that is the legend of the Eevees."

"That story was really interesting Zin, thank you for the story." Tony said.

"It was interesting, thank you." Layla said as they were leaving.

"Come back if you ever want to hear another story." Zin said.

That night before Layla fell asleep she was thinking about the story, something about it seamed familiar to her, like she had hear it before.

* * *

I made Zin make two references when he was suggesting stories, did you know them? It was a kingdom hearts reference and a yu gi oh reference.

I choose the name team Trouble because I really couldn't think of anything better, sorry :)

Please favorite review etc.


	8. Ch 8 Not alone

I've finally finished ch 8! Sorry it took a while but I was working on my herobrine minecraft story. But hey ch8 is done. Yeah!

Hope you enjoy.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Ch.8 Not alone

That night Layla had the same dream she had been having the other past nights. She walked down the path and came to the seven other paths. Then the voice started talking, but this time Layla could hear it, but only little parts.

"...path...destiny...choose wisely...help..." The voice the dream started to fade.

"Wait! Say it again! Please!" Layla shouted as she started to wake up.

After Layla woke up she met Tony outside and they checked the mailbox, and there were some rescue missions in there. They were glad Andrea and her team hadn't taken the rescue missions. They picked out a mission to do and then left.

After they successfully finished their first mission they went off to do another. Once they finished all their missions they went back to Layla's house and ate some apples. Over the next few days they did the same thing, and each night Layla had the same dream again and again. She still could only hear a few words. Then one night Layla woke up early in the morning. She got up and checked the mailbox.

_"Hey, there's a newspaper in here."_ Layla thought to herself. She pulled out the paper and brought it back in the house. She looked at the front page and something caught her eye.

**Katie, a fugitive now. Wanted.**

Layla was very curious about this so she turned to the page the story was on and started to read it.

_ Katie is an eevee who one day came to the town of Poké. She had started a small rescue team with a chimchar named Nick. Even though they were just a new rescue team, they soon grew very popular in the town of Poké. They were a hard working team and they never gave up. They have saved many pokémon and they are all thankful. Everyone in the town of Poké liked Katie and Nick very much, but many of them thought that there was something different, or special about Katie. Then they all found out. There was information given by a Pokémon who wishes to be anonymous, and that information shocked everyone. The anonymous pokémon said that Katie was a human and was the human from the "Curse of Ninetales" legend. At first no one believed this, but soon they realized that it had to be true. For those of you who don't know of the legend here it is: Once there was a selfish, greedy human, and one day that human saw a ninetales, the human snuck up behind the ninetales and pulled on one of its nine tales. The ninetales wasn't happy about this and was going to put a curse on the human. But then the human's pokémon partner, who was a Gardevoir , stepped in front of the human and took the curse instead. Afraid of the curse, the human ran away, leaving Gardevoir. The ninetales said that one day that human will become a pokémon and then the world's balance would be upset. This would cause many natural disasters._

_ Recently there have been many natural disasters and for a while no one knew what was causing it. But somehow the anonymous pokémon found out that Katie was the human from the legend. The disasters started not that long ago and no one knew where Katie came from. The pokémon in town of Poké believed that was the human from the legend and they decided that they must get rid of Katie because then the natural disasters would stop. Almost the whole town believed that they must get rid of Katie, except for a few pokémon who believed that Katie wasn't the human from the legend. Those pokémon said that Katie is very nice and friendly, she isn't selfish or greedy._

_ The rest of the town marched down to where Katie was living and they told her to come out. She came out and her friend Nick followed her. The town told Katie that they must get rid of her to restore balance to the world. But Nick said that Katie couldn't be the human from the legend, but no one listened. Then Katie and Nick bolted past everyone and started running away from them. Before anyone knew it Katie and Nick were gone. No one knew where they went. But a noctowl night guard saw where Katie and Nick were heading. They were running away in the direction of Mt. Blaze. The group of pokémon headed out towards Mt. Blaze, when they got there it was extremely hot and some pokémon. who couldn't take the heat, headed back to the town._

_ Only a few small groups of pokémon made it all the way through Mt. Blaze, but when they got to the top, Katie and Nick were no where to be scene. The whereabouts of Katie and Nick are unknown but if you see a eevee and a chimchar please immediately alert authorities. Katie is the cause of all the disasters happening we must get rid of her to make everything normal again. _

After reading the article Layla just sat there and started at it.

_"There's another person who was turned into a pokémon?"_ Layla thought, _"How can this be?"_ Layla then thought of something that made her feel scared. _"What if I'm the human from the legend and not her?! I can't remember anything so what if I am?! Maybe Zin will know something."_

It was still early in the morning as Layla left her house. She headed to the beached and went up the mountain. When she got up there she saw Zin looking at the sky, which was a beautiful pinkish orange.

Layla slowly approached him, "Zin?"

Zin looked down from the sky and looked at Layla, "Yes? What is it?"

"There is something I need to ask you. Have you read the newspaper today?"

"Yes I have."

"Then here is my question, do you know if the girl Katie is really the human from the ninetales legend?"

"She is not that human, but she is a human transformed into a pokémon."

This didn't make Katie feel any better, then she asked her next question, "If she's not the human from the legend then am I that human? I remember that I was a human but I can't remember anything about me."

"You are not that human either. But you are also a human who transformed into a pokémon."

"Do you know why I was turned into a pokémon?"

Zin looked up towards the sky again, "I'm am not sure."

"Thanks you anyways Zin." Layla said as she started to head back.

"You're welcome."

Layla headed back to the house and went inside, then Tony came in.

"Good morning Layla how are you today?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, but look at this." Layla said as she showed Tony the paper.

After Tony read it he looked at Layla, "So? What about it ?"

"If we ever see them we should help them."

"Why?"

"Because I went to Zin and asked him if she really was the human from the legend and Zin said she wasn't. Then I asked him if I was the human and he said no again."

"Of course you're not the human from the legend you're a great friend."

Layla smiled at this but then she felt sad, "Tony, I don't really feel like going on rescue missions today."

"Ok. So what do you want to do to day?"

"I think I just want to be alone for right now." She said quietly.

"Well if that's what you want. I'll come by later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye." Layla said as Tony left.

"Bye Layla."

Layla went to her bed and laid down, she laid there for a while thinking about the eevee in the article named Katie. Apparently she also was a human who was turned into a pokémon.

_"Her name sounds familiar but how do I know it?"_ Layla thought, _"I wonder if she can't remember anything about being a human, like me. Are there other people who have been turned into pokémon? Why am I here? What did I turn into a pokémon?"_ Layla kept asking herself questions, making herself more and more confused. Layla then fell asleep without knowing it.

Once again she walked down the path and came to the seven other paths. As she was looking around she notice something in front of her. She saw a transparent Shaymin in front of her.

"Hello Layla." The Shaymin said nicely.

"Wh-who are you?" Layla asked.

"I am Emilia."

"Are you the one who I have been hearing in this dream?"

"Yes I am. There is a lot I need to tell you."

* * *

Now that I got this chapter done I can start working on ch9 but I might work on my other stories as well.

I'm going to have a really cool cover picture for this story soon, a friend of mine is drawing it for me. Here is her fanfiction name Redand12.

Please favorite, review etc.


	9. Sorry

sorry I'm not posting any stories but I had winter break then i I went back to school then went to a thing called theater fest, and now this week is finals week so I'm studying like crazy. So I haven't been writing my stories. I hope I can get back to them after this week. Sorry for making you wait.


End file.
